


Once and Again

by liptonrm



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liptonrm/pseuds/liptonrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four different siblings, four separate reactions to returning home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once and Again

**Queen Susan the Gentle**

Time passes and some wounds weren't meant to heal. Susan wakes every morning feeling the loss of Narnia as an emptiness deep in her heart and walks through every solitary day knowing that this is not what she was meant to be. She had been a queen, once, loved and loving, and if she lets herself believe that for too long (though her heart never truly forgets) than she will never be able to get out of bed. She had been Gentle, once, not Magnificent or Just or Valiant, so she smiles and giggles and dances and forgets and forgets and forgets because anything is better than remembering.

**King Edmund the Just**

Narnia never lets him forget. Edmund is bombarded daily by reminders of people he has known and things he has done, even the train pulling into the station reminds him of the crash and chaos of battles fought. He clings to these memories as a lifeline and searches every day for echoes in his old world of the beauty and grace and wisdom of the life that was ripped away. He wishes for Peter's effortless strength or Lucy's joyful faith or even Susan's ignorant peace but he holds on as best he can, certain deep in his heart that Aslan will invite them all home someday.

**Queen Lucy the Valiant**

There is never any reason to fear. Lusy isn't a fool, she sees the world for what it is but even in its ugliness she sees the hope and promise of beauty all around her. She knows that every day, every moment, is a blessing and so she drinks it in, remembering the joy that was and rejoicing in the promise of what will be. She understands Susan's grief and Edmund's fear and Peter's desperate drive and wishes that she could open their eyes to the wondrous vision that is laid out before them. She stands firm in her faith and knows that one day they too will realize there is no reason to despair.

**King Peter the Magnificent**

In the end the responsibility was always his own. Peter never worries about what was, he doesn't dwell on the past because he knows in some way who they were is connected to who the are still becoming. Perhaps it's a test, an ongoing trial with a purpose he doesn't yet understand but, truthfully, he doesn't dwell on the myriad possibilities because he is too caught up in being a dutiful son and an excellent student and a responsible brother. He knows that one day he will see Aslan again, face to face, and is determined not to let Him down.

~~~


End file.
